A number of products such as clothings comprising a number of flat small pieces connected to and combined with each other have hitherto been known.
For example, patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 125599/1986) discloses hexagonal small pieces of a blade proof sheet as a material for human body protecting clothes. Further, patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 343091/2006) discloses a blade-proof protecting member comprising a plurality of blade-proof sheets connected to each other and a blade-proof protecting cloth comprising a plurality of the blade-proof protecting members connected to each other. Furthermore, patent document 3 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 117496/1985) discloses a composite protecting sheet that is composed mainly of a ceramic sheet and is suitable for bullet-proof vests and the like.
Furthermore, patent document 4 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,691) describes that a number of regular polygonal pieces of cloth are connected to each other with a slide fastener to constitute a cloth product.